


陪你度过漫长岁月

by Arashi7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 战后治愈向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 无限战争结束以后，Thor找回了Loki，遗憾的是Loki失去记忆，变成了一个十二三岁的中庭学生，Thor顺理成章地留在中庭，一边重建阿斯加德，一边试图帮助Loki找回昔日的记忆。Loki在渐渐的相处中，爱上了自己的哥哥Thor，但Thor并没有告诉他，他们不是亲兄弟……





	陪你度过漫长岁月

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《哥哥太爱我了怎么办》  
> Tag：正太基，温馨，日本同名电影AU  
> Rate：NC17  
> Author：Arashi

01

下课铃响，Loki迅速收拾好自己的东西准备回家，他低着头避开阳光，尽可能走在树荫下，他看着自己的鞋面，希望从教室到校门的距离能再短一些。

“站住！”身后嘈杂的笑声让Loki下意识加快脚步，“让你站住！又欠打了是吗？昨天在男厕所洒水的事还没找你算账呢！”

Loki没有回头，他快跑起来，一心想甩掉身后的累赘，他有很多种办法让这群校园混混倒霉，但此刻他并不愿意这样做——所以下一秒，他被抓住了。

比他高几个年级的男孩直接把他拎起来摔在地上，Loki吃痛，眼角余光瞥见一道熟悉的身影，他顺势往地上一躺。

放学人来人往，却没人关注这边的事故，Loki得罪的人不少，他们一围上来便把路人的视线遮挡得七七八八，但Loki知道那个人能看见。

“臭小子，想跑到哪里去？！”他们往Loki身上踹了一脚，正要踩上Loki的膝盖却被一股怪力分开，几个高年级学生跌倒在地，等他们再反应过来，原本躺在地上的Loki已经被一个金发男人扶起来护在身后。

“……雷……雷神？电视里的那个复仇者？”他们全都惊呆了，尽管纽约之战已经过去多年，但骤一看到传说中的天神，普通中学生惊得下巴快掉到地上了。

雷神显然非常不高兴，他阴沉地盯着他们，坏男孩首领咽咽口水，立刻拉着自己的同伴起身，讷讷地保证他们再也不会欺负Loki，然后转身跑了。Loki从Thor身后探出脑袋，噗嗤一声笑道：“我以为你会骂他们。”

“这就是你跟我说的‘很好的学校’？我觉得不及阿斯加德教育半分。”Thor阴着脸低头看着自己失而复得的弟弟，半晌才敛起怒容。

 

02

“Thor，其实只是我不想动手。”回到复仇者基地雷神的住所后Loki还在喋喋不休地解释这事，“我看到你出现了，我知道你会给我出头。”他坐在餐桌边，桌上已经摆好了晚餐，少年转过脸去看回到家都没笑过的Thor，不禁有些苦恼。

真是麻烦，要他恶整校园恶霸可以，要他哄大名鼎鼎的雷神Thor很难。他们认识不到半年，Loki好不容易接受了自己是某个神的转生、有个天降系的哥哥，为什么Thor还要对他生气？Loki委委屈屈，撅起嘴问Thor：“你今天都不理我了吗？拜托——”

他话音刚落，Thor就塞了片白面包到他嘴里，Loki不得不合上嘴咀嚼，愤愤地盯着Thor的侧脸，神明果然与人类不同，即使留着最普通的短发，也耀眼得惊人，Loki别过脸，盯着自己的盘子，闷闷地将面包咽下去。

Thor看他乖乖吃饭脸色和缓不少，他头疼地坐在Loki对面沉声道：“下次有这样的事记得告诉我，你居然被他们欺负得不还手，这不像你的风格。”

Loki哼了一声道：“我昨天才整过他们。”他详细地描述起自己的恶作剧，Thor脸上露出一丝错愕和怀念，等Loki讲完，他早已恢复往常的温和，笑着把食物分到他的盘中。

“你一直都是这样。”Thor想摸摸Loki的脑袋，餐桌对面瘦瘦小小的翠绿身影总是让他想起往日的时光，他感谢自己活着，也感谢诸神指引他再次找到Loki，尽管他现在还很小，身高只到Thor的腰部，整人的主意却从来不少。

Loki别扭地嗤了一声，言不由衷地说：“我不是他。”说完他便想起他们初见那日的场景，现在想来依旧惊心动魄。

 

半年前的一天，Loki正在街上看杂耍，突然人群中一阵躁动，这个男人从天而降，红色披风在热浪中翻起浪花，他穿着短袖战甲，急急地朝他走来，却在靠近Loki的瞬间停下脚步，凝视着他。

Loki只觉得男人的目光异常危险，他拔腿就跑，接连跑过几个街区，却还是被能飞的男人堵在巷口。

“我今天真的没偷钱！”Loki下意识交代自己今日的所作所为，他翻出裤兜，可怜巴巴地看着Thor，结果下一秒金发男人蹲下身，把他紧紧地搂进怀中，在他耳边轻声低语。

弟弟。

那是Loki听过最美好的词语。他的记忆有断层，从记事起他就在街上流浪，没有家庭，Thor骤一出现，Loki从起初的惊讶中反应过来，没多思考便相信了他说的话。

因为他不曾体验过那样温暖的怀抱。

之后Loki便随Thor回到复仇者基地住下，他看过关于无限战争的报道，第一次见到那么多超级英雄，他们一起坐在客厅里打量他和Thor。

“哇，新的弟弟。”钢铁侠惊讶地感叹，“真厉害，博士，是你做的吗？”

“不关我的事。”来做客的奇异博士头疼地说，他还清晰地记得自己和神兄弟之间的麻烦事。

Loki隐约觉得他们都是好人，但与自己格格不入，他扒紧了Thor的红披风，要求道：“我不想在这里。”

“好嘛，这真是Loki没错了，你说对吗，Hulk？”Tony继续开玩笑道，“看起来小鹿只认得他哥哥。”

找到弟弟的Thor当然惟Loki的话是从，跟复仇者们打过招呼，Thor立即抱着小Loki回到房中。

有了新家、忘记过去的同时，Loki又有了新烦恼。

他总觉得：哥哥太爱他了有点难办。

 

03

Thor对Loki的爱与过去相比只多不少，他的爱是全方面的，每天给Loki做饭，接送Loki上下学，陪Loki写作业，兄弟俩一起逛街、看电影，这与普通的中庭兄弟相处模式差不多，又存在一些区别。

比如，正常兄弟不会睡在一起，但雷神的房间只有一张床。

比如，正常兄弟不会除了上课24小时紧密相连，Loki为此特地问过他的同桌——那是一个家里有弟弟的正常男孩。

比如，正常哥哥不会赶跑他身边所有追求者和捣蛋鬼。Loki在这个月第三次收到隔壁班女生送来的巧克力时，他已经看到了结局。

再一次，他不死心地约女同学一起走到校门口，成功看到对方被雷神勾去心神，Thor甚至当着他的面吃掉了那盒巧克力。

Loki窒息地瞪着Thor，拒绝与Thor一起回家。

“Loki。”Thor好笑地跟在他身后，“你以前不喜欢这样的女孩，她甚至没有Amora美丽。”

“我不知道你说的是谁。”Loki回头狠狠地踹Thor一脚，“以前的我活在你的阴影下一定很痛苦。”他这样想，也这样说了出来。

Thor定定神，把Loki一把抱了起来，小孩不满地拍他一下，Thor笑声洪亮，他无奈地说：“的确是这样，不过后来我们和解了。”他期待过Loki恢复记忆，后来又渐渐释然，不论Loki能不能记起，他们这次一定会一直在一起，神生漫长，他并不担心他们无法回到过去的关系。

Loki从没主动问过Thor过去的事，此刻他却忍不住抱怨：“那你还这样做。”不用猜他也知道，过去这种事肯定常常发生，高大英俊的雷神轻易吸引了邪神追求者的目光，不过他不知道的是，连他自己在内，同样被Thor深深地吸引着。

“你又不需要他们。”Thor大方地承认，“你只需要我。”

“……真自恋。”Loki别过头去，然而Thor的确给他带来了很多不同的感受，第一次有家，第一次被人关心，第一次知道自己生而不凡，但Loki同时担心起来，他抓着Thor的衣襟问，“如果我不是……你弟弟呢？”

Thor稍稍一滞，伸手摸摸Loki的脑袋：“你就是他，他就是你——这一次你不能再离开了。”

Loki愣愣地点点头，突然之间，他很好奇他和Thor的往事。

 

04

“你和Thor？别问我，我不想说。”Tony捂着胸口的反应堆，想起神兄弟间黏黏腻腻的往事，他一点都不想把这告诉未成年的孩子。Tony想了想，转而不怀好意地笑道，“不过我可以说说你和我的往事，你把我从复仇者大厦顶楼丢下去了。”

Loki目瞪口呆，惊叹道：“我举起你？你的铠甲那么重。”

“……”Tony翻了个白眼干巴巴地说，“算了，实话告诉你，你和Thor的关系很亲密。”亲密到一种四十多岁的地球人都无法直视的地步。

Loki果断放弃不老实的花花公子前去找美国队长，Steve和他更加不熟，但无奈Steve和Thor关系不错，只能硬着头皮说：“你们以前经常吵架，但是感情很好。”他甚至不想提纽约之战的事，这事归根结底竟然是Thor的家务事，Steve很崩溃。

Loki冷哼一声，从Steve的房间离开，往回走的路上看到了Vision。

这个老实。Loki心想。

Vision果然比前两位老实很多，他思考了下回答道：“我没参与过纽约之战，但是经过众人口口相传以及网上的资料显示，你因为得不到王位离开阿斯加德，和Thanos联手试图侵略地球，最后以失败告终。”

“Vision！”Thor匆匆赶到，不过Vision的语速快了一步，Loki已经听完了这段不带感情描述的过去，正站在原地出神。

Thor把Loki带回房间，小男孩有点失落地坐在沙发上，Thor握住Loki的手，明亮的蓝色眸子中布满担忧，他叹了口气说：“你可以来问我。”

“你说得不够客观。”Loki反驳道，心里莫名堵得慌，他原来是个侵略中庭的坏人，那Thor为什么愿意找回他呢？

Thor抬起Loki的脸，认真地说：“但是他们知道的太少了。”

 

关于阿斯加德兄弟的生命，Tony等诸多好友参与的只是其中短短几年，但Thor有着上千年的记忆，他多么想要与Loki分享他们过去的快乐，却又怕Loki想起过去的悲伤，以至于迟迟不提。他们一起玩耍，一起打架，曾经分道扬镳，曾经殊途同归，在Thor璨若星河的路上Loki一直陪伴着他，或成为其中的光亮，或成为其中的阴影。

“我们有那么长的过去，这本该是你我一生的宝藏。”Thor叹息道，“但是你回来了就好，其他事顺其自然。”

“我是个坏人。”Loki试探地拉住Thor的袖子，“你那么喜欢中庭，为什么想要一个坏人回来？”

“没有你的日子，我无时无刻不在思念你，弟弟，他们只知道你做过的恶，而我记得你全部的好。”Thor微笑，他的右眼有着一道淡淡的疤痕，Loki情不自禁抬手触摸他的脸颊。

“你真是个傻瓜。”Loki伸手抱住Thor，那些过去，其实也没想象中那么重要。

 

05

Loki慢慢接受了自己的身份，他不再逃避，也不主动提起。白天他是学校里的普通学生，回到复仇者基地后他是Thor的弟弟，中庭没有大危机发生，偶尔出现几桩事故，Thor便会挥舞着武器赶往救援，走之前他总是会唠叨很久，仿佛自己要好几天不回来一般，甚至差点把Loki交给隔壁的Vision照顾。

哥哥太爱我了。Loki痛苦地想，但凡Thor的爱能少一点，就不会把离开一个晚上看得这么严重。

然而躺在他们一起睡的床上，Loki看着窗外的云朵，没有Thor的陪伴他变得难以入眠，天边适时闪过几道闪电，接着是一个响雷，Loki激动地从床上坐起来。

是Thor给他的回应，Thor听得见他的想法。

Loki高兴起来，出神地关注着窗外的雷电。

他想起他最喜欢Thor的一点：每当在外面玩，他只要把Thor哄高兴了天空就不会打雷下雨，有一次Loki把Thor惹毛了，他们吵起来，天上突然降下倾盆大雨，却没有浇在他身上，Loki那时候才明白雷神的含义，看着雨里英俊的金发男人，他噗嗤一声笑出来说：“原来你心情不好会打雷。”

上一秒还焦灼的氛围顿时化解，Thor被他逗笑，天上的乌云散开，他走上前抱起Loki笑道：“我以为你知道。”

关于Thor的事，Loki像个拼命学习的学生一样，恨不得能从图书馆里找到所有与Thor相关的记载，然而北欧神话的记录大多与现实不同，Loki失望之极——他如此好奇Thor的过去，却不想知道自己的曾经。

他喜欢Thor对他笑，也喜欢Thor陪他玩闹，他从孑然一身到遇见Thor，Loki无比庆幸自己曾是阿斯加德之神，不然他无法拥有这颗太阳。

Thor会在深夜带着露水青草的气息回来，Loki睁开眼睛贴上雷神宽阔的后背，感觉窗外打了个闷雷，乌云散开，Thor握住他的手，对他说：“晚安。”

 

06

Loki才知道Thor昨晚受伤了，一直以来都是Thor照顾他，难得无坚不摧的雷神受伤，Loki就像发现了新大陆一样要求请假在家照顾哥哥，Thor一向不在意中庭的教育，便没阻止Loki。

“我来！我来！”Loki抢着做事，他把Thor的胳膊包扎好，勒令Thor坐到一边，殷勤地为Thor做早餐。

Thor好笑地看着Loki为他服务，他甚至才比料理台高一些呢，Thor不放心，还是走到厨房里陪着Loki。

闹腾了一早上终于吃上早午饭，Thor想起自己昨天回来还没来得及洗澡，在Loki的惊叫中被推入浴室。

“我帮你洗头。”Loki再度自告奋勇。

Thor在小事上一向听他的话，自己脱光衣服泡进水中，举起受伤的手臂，温柔地看着Loki走到身后拿起花洒，其实他们以前也做过类似的事，大概在一千年前，他们都还小的时候。

“你闭眼，不然洗发水会进去。”Loki拍拍Thor的脸颊提醒道。

Thor笑着说：“我以前还是长发呢，洗起来更麻烦。”

Loki愣了愣，完全没想到发生过这种事，他追问道：“长发？有照片吗？”他竟然没见过，Loki感到前所未有的懊悔，拿起花洒冲掉Thor头发上的泡沫。

“唔，没有。”Thor回忆了下，神域人从来不拍照，他如果擅长魔法，还能用魔法展现过去，他沉默了一会儿，感觉身后的少年有点气馁，Thor出言安慰道，“我重新留起来吧。”

Loki眼中的阴霾一扫而空，他点点头，对上Thor的蓝眼睛，不自觉地喊道：“哥哥。”

“我在这里。”Thor伸手碰碰他的脸颊。

Loki帮Thor洗完头，想拿浴巾帮Thor擦干，但地上积水，他光着脚一不小心，当即滑倒栽入了浴缸中。

诸神在上，为什么邪神重生了依旧这么倒霉？！Loki呛了几口水，听见Thor喊他的名字，Loki从水中抬起头来，他全身湿透，坐在Thor膝盖上，湿淋淋地回过头看Thor。

Thor扶稳Loki，倒没在意Loki压在自己身上，这点重量对他而言毫无存在感，反倒是Loki透过干净的水面看到Thor的裸体，他立刻转过头去，连忙跳出浴缸，拿起浴巾包住自己跑到镜子前。

诸神在上，他为什么要脸红？那个人是他哥哥，他们都是男人，有什么好害羞的！

Loki好不容易平静下来，回过头去，却没想到刚才还躺在浴缸里男人已经走出来了，雷神精壮的身材看起来格外性感，水珠正顺着肌理往下淌，没入腹部下的毛发中，Loki感觉自己无法呼吸了，他瞪着Thor，沙哑地说：“你怎么自己起来了？”

Thor顺手抽了条浴巾围好，似乎对这种场景十分习惯，他拍拍Loki说：“你去洗个澡，我自己能行。”他的伤口其实好得差不多了，神的自愈能力超强，Loki还没体验过，不过他也不准备让Loki体验。

这一次，他不会再让Loki受伤了。

Loki愣愣地看着Thor走出浴室，直到他躺进Thor用过的浴缸中，脸不可控制地再度红了起来。

有点糟糕……他好像喜欢上了他的哥哥，雷神Thor。

 

07

“Loki变成了小孩子，你真的不着急吗？我都替你担心你的性生活。”Tony叹了口气吃掉这个甜甜圈，像是想到了什么似的，他恶寒地说，“你不会对小孩也……”

“我没有。”Thor干巴巴地回答，虽然小Loki过分讨人喜欢，但他更习惯以前的Loki，不过他没有遮掩过对Loki的爱意，毕竟在他眼里他们是一个人，“我们的时间很长，我不在意。”

Tony算少数比较清楚Thor和Loki的爱恨纠葛的人，他不由得叹息，现在的Loki没什么不好，只是缺少了一部分记忆，Tony托腮问：“你没有考虑过让他想起来？失忆这事地球上有很多疗法……”

“我不知道。”Thor极少露出茫然的表情，“我希望他想起过去的美好，又不愿意他想起那些不快。”

Tony沉默起来，两位复仇者沉默了一会儿，Tony低声说：“只有你一个人记得，太不公平了。”

“奇异博士在寻找让Loki变回原来的办法，他说Loki应该是带着记忆重生的，但是他的能力和外形都被封锁了。”Thor认真地说，“我不能帮Loki决定他应该想起哪些事来，但我知道他想要拥有邪神的能力。”

“你可别忘了奇异博士不喜欢Loki。”Tony笑着提醒道。

Thor也笑了起来，撞撞Tony的手臂说：“唔，他不会跟小孩过不去的。”

“Thor！”Loki的声音在门口响起，Thor转过头去看他，只见少年站在门边很不高兴的模样，Thor赶忙起身走过去，Loki拉着他往外走，回头瞪了Tony一眼。

被欺负的钢铁侠耸了耸肩，他就知道不论大小，邪神都跟他不对付。

 

Loki起床没见到Thor，看到他和Tony坐在一起聊天不禁气闷，下意识要把属于自己的哥哥夺回来，他这段时间长高了一些，已经快到Thor胸下，但与Thor的高大强壮相比，他依旧瘦弱，Loki拉着Thor往回走，心里不断往外冒酸水。

他们是兄弟，Thor不可能对他的喜欢是对爱人的那种，Loki难受地想，可是如果哥哥不再属于他一个人，比如，Thor如果和Tony有了纠葛……Loki狠狠地瞪Thor一眼。

Loki干巴巴地开口说：“我想恋爱了，哥哥，学校里有女孩追我。”

“什么？”Thor无法理解这个信息，但很坚决地否认道，“不行，Loki。”

“为什么？”Loki上前一步回过身来，歪头问，“你不能永远陪着我。”

“那中庭人更不可能。”Thor摇摇头说。

Loki疑惑道：“所以……阿斯加德的女神就可以吗？”

他们之间没讨论过这种问题，Thor无法想象Loki会对他以外的人着迷，他这时候才意识到，重生确实和以往不同，Loki可能真的变了，Thor动了动嘴唇，最后只能耸耸肩说：“如果你想要的话。”

我一点都不想要。Loki冷冷地看Thor一眼，沉默地跑回房间。

 

08

Thor和Loki吵架了，不论神经敏感还是不敏感的复仇者都发现了这事，基地随之进入诡异的气氛中。

Tony最为头疼，他悄悄问Steve：“这算什么事？神仙吵架？”

“更准确来说是神仙冷战。”Steve回敬道，“Loki还是小朋友，Thor这么大了也不知道让让他。”

事实上Thor根本不知道Loki在生什么气，他分外苦恼，两个人虽然依旧睡在一张床上，他却经常饱受Loki的冷眼，如果Loki是以前的Loki，他可能会像在萨卡上那样做，但现在Loki没有过去的记忆，小小的十分可怜可爱，Thor不忍心对他说重话。

从这方面看，Thor格外想念以前那个耐打又毒舌的弟弟。

然而冷战还没发生三天，Steven Strange的回归便为此破冰。

“Strange医生，我建议你不要同时找Thor和Loki，他们最近在吵架。”Peter路过客厅时友好地建议道，“Loki已经两天没跟Thor说话了，我和Stark先生在打赌他们什么时候重新交流。”

Steven抛去一枚硬币，蜘蛛侠立刻用蛛丝接住，好奇地摆玩起来，Steven的斗篷在身后打旋，他认真地说：“帮我下注，我赌他们半小时后一定会说话。”

 

奇异博士看着坐在他面前的一大一小，小的那个和以前一样讨厌，他清了清嗓移开视线对Thor说：“你拜托我的事情我已经查清楚了，Loki——”

“说我的事为什么不对我说？”Loki不满地发声打断Steven，往旁边坐了点，又被Thor的大掌揽回原位。

“咳，按地球的说法，Thor是你的监护人。”Steven假笑了下，重新对Thor说，“Loki保持现在这样，并不是外界因素造成的。”

“这是什么意思？”Thor疑惑地问，Loki的事他依旧非常上心。

“——是他自己的问题，是Loki自己不愿意恢复。”Steven挥手，一道金色的光落在小Loki周围，“他的能力、意识、神格、记忆、模样等，都受他自己控制。”

话音一落，屋内的两个人都将视线集中到他身上，Steven是好奇的探究，Thor是迷惑的询问，Loki感觉被看得起鸡皮疙瘩，无语地对Thor说：“你信他还是信我，我没这样做！”

这是几天来他们第一次对话，Thor认真地思考起Loki的问题，回答道：“我认为这个时候博士说的比较可信。”

Loki被气得半死，喘了口气说：“如果你说我是阿斯加德最优秀的法师，我为什么要控制自己的能力？我会先把你变成青蛙……”

神兄弟俩喋喋不休地吵着（大部分时间是Loki在说话，Thor小声反驳），Steven看着觉得很疲倦，揉揉太阳穴打断道：“不论如何，Thor，这事我帮不了你，你得从你弟弟身上找答案。”

Thor点点头，无视奇异博士的目光和Loki的喊叫，把少年一骨碌提起来抱在怀里往外走。目睹这一切的Steven Strange轻轻地叹了口气，提示道：“你可以想想，他为什么不愿意回到以前。”

 

为什么不愿意？

如果Loki的生命终结于Malekith入侵那时，Thor能猜到Loki不愿意回到过去的理由，他心里一定有不甘与愤懑，不愿意面对那时候的自己；然而那些都过去了，他们在阿斯加德覆灭时和解，Thor想不出任何Loki不愿意回到自己身边的原因。

小Loki很快便发现他心情沉重，心头的不满更甚。从Thor的怀中滑下来，Loki恨恨地抬起头来瞪着Thor：“我讨厌你。”

Thor摸不着头脑，低声问：“为什么？”

“我一点都不希望你是我的哥哥。”看得到，却得不到，Loki难受地背过身去。

“Loki……”Thor若有所思，失落地看着Loki的背影，难道从始至终是他一厢情愿吗？

 

09

Sif的到来太过突然，Thor在重建阿斯加德的过程中联络过他的昔日好友。自从几年前Loki当政，Sif就被赶到了不知名星域中，以至于这位女战士错过了诸神黄昏以及后来的无限战争。

Thor与老友再见自然无比激动，而现在阿斯加德人口凋敝，也非常需要Sif的帮助，他几乎无法控制自己的情绪，紧紧地抱住Sif，叹了口气说：“你能回来真是太好了。”他写了一封长信，盼望渡鸦能帮他寻到Sif，没想到Sif真的来了。

“我真抱歉之前没有……”Sif眼里带泪，想起他们逝去的伙伴，好不容易止住泪意，她退出Thor的怀抱，坚定地看着自己年轻的君主，越过Thor的身影，她不小心瞥到了门边站着的男孩，Sif顿时拿起了武器，语气不善地说，“Loki？你又在耍什么花样。”

“等等，Sif。”Thor立刻挡在了Sif面前，言简意赅地表明小Loki与Loki的不同。

Sif自然通情达理，她虽然心里有气，但想到他不是过去那个Loki，又是这样一个小孩，顿时收起武器面向Thor说：“新阿斯加德需要我做什么，我的国王。”

Thor苦笑了下，示意Sif坐到沙发上，将阿斯加德近期的事娓娓道来。

经历过无限战争，最后他们选择在地球上方的一个星球安家，阿斯加德的人民剩下不多，大家勤勤恳恳地开始新的生活，Thor给Sif安排了任务，两人聊到了晚饭时间，Thor亲自下厨请她吃饭，在被国王的手艺震惊后，Sif才恋恋不舍地呼唤Heimdallr回到新阿斯加德。

Loki见那个女人总算离开，阴郁的表情稍有收敛，他晚饭吃的不多，却依旧有胃被顶着的错觉。Loki坐在椅子上晃着腿，Thor正在清洗盘子，他越看那背影越觉得心里有一股恶气，他不知道阿斯加德人的道德认知中近亲结婚是否被允许，然而要他看着Thor和别人亲近，把他的太阳拱手相让？这绝无可能。

Loki的潜意识中对Thor天然有着亲密感，他立马跳下椅子，把被他人占去一下午的Thor抢回来。

“噢！”Thor感觉到腰上的环力时轻嚷一声，Loki反而抱得更紧，Thor差点下意识问，你是不是想起来了。

Loki把脸埋在Thor的后背上，他闷闷地说：“你喜欢Sif吗？”

这个问题似曾相识，在飞船上Loki也曾这样醋意大发地问过Thor，那时金发神祇笑嘻嘻地把他抱在怀里又做了一次，身体力行地证明他喜欢谁。可现在对象换成了小Loki，对着这样一张纯洁的脸Thor发现并不能按照同样的方法解决问题，他只得直白地交代道：“没有，她是我的朋友。”我只喜欢你，但你好像忘记了。

“骗人。”Loki蛮横地控诉，“那你活了一千五百年没有喜欢过谁吗？我才不信。”

Thor更加苦涩，不知道如何对Loki开口，他愣了半晌，思索着怎么回答Loki的问题。

“Thor……我……”Loki低低地说，“你喜欢我吗？”

“我可以喜欢你吗？哥哥。”Loki又喊了几声Thor的名字，有些恐惧自己会听到Thor拒绝的答案。

而Thor已经彻底愣住了，他转过身低下头，捧住Loki的脸颊回应道：“我一直喜欢你。”

“不，我要问的是，你爱我吗？”Loki得寸进尺地问。

“当然，从未改变。”Thor这下明白这家伙这段时间在纠结什么了，不过Loki已经有进步了，上一次让他承认他喜欢自己，花了大概有一百多年，Thor想起往事不自觉露出笑容。

Loki懊丧地叫道：“是我，不是他！”

Thor洗好手把张牙舞爪的Loki抱出厨房：“我不认为这有什么区别，你不要吃自己的醋。”

Loki别过头去，冷冷地哼了一声，久而又转过头，湿漉漉地瞪着Thor：“可是我们是兄弟，有血缘关系的人不能在一起。”

……Loki居然连这个也忘了，Thor大吃一惊，感到头痛，他真的没想到Loki这些天是在纠结这个问题，一时不知道如何回答，只能实话实话：“咳，我们不是亲兄弟，你是收养的。”

“什么？！”Loki无法接受地看着Thor，“那你为什么要对一个不是亲弟弟的人这么好？”他满脸不可思议，从Thor身上跳上床，男人顿时把他压倒在深色的床单上，近距离看着Thor蔚蓝的眼睛，Loki不自觉心跳加速。

“因为我们一起长大，一起打架，一起玩耍，我无法忍受没有你的日子，Loki。”两人额头相贴，鼻尖蹭着对方的，Thor继续说，“无论在哪个时空，哪个世界，没有什么能改变我和你之间的感情。”

“……我可没说爱你。”Loki侧过脸，大口呼吸了下没有Thor气味的空气，他的心脏被盈满，暖烘烘的热度扫去多日的沮丧，Loki伸出手，拥抱住Thor。

“你愿意想起来也好，不愿意想起来也好。”Thor低声说，“你都是我的Loki。”

 

10

Loki觉得神明的精力果真比地球人要旺盛不少，Thor能够在忙着中庭治安、阿斯加德重建等工作中每天坚持接送他上下学真是个奇迹。

关于他的上学方式他们讨论过好几次。

Thor认为要飞去学校，这样既快又省事。Loki认为飞行太招摇，最好还是搭地铁或者公交车。开始他们协商了一三五飞去学校，二四坐地铁，但最后由于Thor的长相、知名度以及飞行太过便利等原因，Loki干脆放弃了坐地铁，不过他要求降落在学校附近，他自己再走一段路。

……总之，少一点招摇，多一点低调，这样有利于他在学校惹事生非。

那些欺负过他的高年级生再也没来找过麻烦，Loki不禁嫌弃Thor多管闲事，他只能换个对象捉弄。

他们的关系算是定了下来，复仇者联盟内部的赌局以Tony为代表的 “神兄弟总是会搞在一起”的新潮派打赢了Steve为首的“Thor不会对小孩下手”的守旧派。Loki懒得理他们，偷偷吃掉了好几个Tony的甜甜圈。

不过今时不比往日，Loki没有法术护身，他的诡计很容易被Saturday发现，Loki倒是突然有点想回到过去。

“你不应该去招惹Tony。”在Loki和Tony晚餐时唇枪舌战了一番后Thor笑着劝道，“他是个好人。”

“谁让他开赌局嘲笑我们？”Loki不满意地冷哼，眯起眼问，“你这么维护他？”

“Tony Stark，Steve Rogers都是我的好友。”Thor拍拍Loki，“他们是觉得好玩，毕竟现在中庭的事少了很多。”

“你喜欢好人还是坏人。”Loki猝不及防地回头问他，调皮地眨眨眼，晃了晃手上的吊坠，“哥哥？”他趁Thor不注意的时候把这东西偷了过来，是一个大犄角和一柄小锤子组成的吊坠，属于阿斯加德的雷神。

“这是考题吗？”Thor托腮问道，走上前揽住Loki的肩，手指间悄悄发电，将吊坠抢回来。

Loki惊叫一声，被细小的电流电得浑身酥麻往Thor身上靠，他湿着绿眼不甘地控诉：“你居然电我？！”

Thor看他这一如既往的反应不禁好笑，他恶趣味地再在Loki的颈侧电了一下，批评道：“你要乖一点，我不喜欢你故意使坏。”

“我可是恶作剧之神！”Loki理直气壮地跑进他们的房间，拉起被子掩住半边脸颊说，“你的朋友们知道你跟我一起睡觉吗，哥哥？”

“……我什么都没做。”Thor清清嗓尴尬地说。

“嗯，我就不说你做了什么更过分的事了。”Loki装出被Thor欺负过的模样，笑嘻嘻地观察他哥哥的反应，Thor并没有流露出不耐或者他想象中的厌恶情绪，Loki的心慢慢安定下来。

他这时候才意识到，其实不是Thor太爱他——是他太爱Thor了，一旦可能失去，他就会被不安笼罩，然而Thor值得信任，他总是站在原地，把从高空坠落的自己稳稳接住。

“你是好是坏我都见过。”Thor把Loki从被子里挖出来，“反正我会看着你，你不必担心这么多。”

 

11

Loki回来以后Thor的睡眠质量高了不少，在失去Loki的很长时间里，他几乎每天只能休息一两小时，而且无法进入深度睡眠，他害怕见到Loki，怕自己就此沉溺于梦乡。

“你真是个傻子。”青年Loki坐在金苹果树下，任由风吹开他手中的书本，“其实不论如何，我们总会再次相见，瓦尔哈拉，或者某个现实中，我和你一直在一起。”

Thor跑上前抓住Loki的手：“你不明白……你不明白。”

“我当然明白。”Loki歪着脑袋笑起来，给了他的哥哥一个甜蜜的亲吻，“我看着你打败Thanos，我的国王，如果你失败了，我就回不到你身边了。”

“我为你，为大家，为阿斯加德人尽了全力。”Thor抓住Loki的手，蹭着他的脖颈，“我无时无刻不想念你。”

“所以我回来了，哥哥。”Loki轻轻地笑起来，捧着Thor的脸颊道，“要为我重新留起头发，知道吗？”

黑发身影渐渐消失在光晕中，Thor听见风声拂过他的耳边，宛如幼时Frigga的手轻轻拍打他们入睡，他陷入温暖的柔软中，在极致的光亮后醒了过来。

 

“哥哥。”

沙哑低沉的嗓音在Thor耳边响起，他能感觉到肩上抵着尖尖的下巴，男人轻轻地冲他的耳边吹气，而身下晨勃的物件正被他人握在手中玩弄。Thor几乎是立刻清醒过来，他回过头，看到Loki长开的眉眼，尖刻的下巴微抬，苍白的脸上晕着淡红——

其实这并不是Thor最熟悉的模样，但对他而言已经足够。

这是成年后不久的Loki，带着一点青涩和懵懂，然而他细长的眉毛不再紧皱，而是像他们和解后那样浑身散发着一股令人安心的味道。

Thor顿时热泪盈眶，紧紧抱住Loki，把头埋在他的肩上，无声地打湿Loki的颈窝。

年长的邪神被他吓了一跳，赶忙抱住大个子，无奈地笑道：“小的那个我不是陪了你半年吗？你还说我们是一个人呢，区别待遇？”Thor找到小Loki的时候可没有哭成这样。

“不……我很高兴你完整的回来了。”Thor说不出话，好一会儿止住眼泪，把Loki嵌入自己的怀抱中，紧紧地锁着他的腰。

Loki百无聊赖地笑了笑道：“喂，我还指望跟你来一炮呢，别这么悲伤……你真是正直，怎么没对年幼的我下手？”

Thor被他气笑了，收起眼泪，仔细打量Loki的模样，他和过往没什么不同，没有一丝伤痕，也记忆完整。莹莹绿光在Loki的指尖闪烁，Loki细心地帮他治疗身上的伤疤，最后手指再次滑到Thor的胯下，他仿佛对那儿充满兴趣，像是第一次见到Thor非同寻常的阴茎一般，Loki小小地惊叫一声，眼睛里露出着迷的色彩，Thor害羞又手足无措，他低声问：“你才刚回来……我可以自己解决。”

“你有什么想问我的吗？”Loki一边握住Thor的性器一边舔着唇问他。

“……奇异博士说你不愿意变回来。”Thor追问道，“为什么？”

Loki当即抛出条件眨眨眼说：“要我回答问题，你得把我喂饱，我快饿死了，哥哥！”

 

Loki果真与以往没有任何区别，他荒淫奢靡、索求无度，恨不得把Thor榨干才好。可每次都是他自己先起的头，做到一半又哭着求Thor快点停下，这次当然也不例外。

雷神之火已经太久没有烧到他身上了，Thor猩红着眼，把粗壮的性器塞入Loki的小穴中，他弟弟看来恢复得很好，在给他做完了半次手活后精神百倍地扒开自己湿淋淋的洞口，Loki一口气吞吃下Thor的阴茎，还不满地控诉Thor最近缩水了。

Thor自然要给胆敢挑战国王权威的人好看。

起初，黑发邪神还能扭着细白的腰身使劲起落，臀间夹着粗紫的肉棒，深色的睾丸拍在他挺翘的肉瓣上，Loki发出沙哑的低叫惹得Thor更是心痒，夹不住的粘液顺着穴口往外淌，滴在Thor金色的耻毛中。

接着Loki就不太有力气了，Thor的阴茎大得吓人，次次都能撞在他深处的敏感点上。Loki哭叫着说：“不行，哥哥……别撞了……哈，要被……被操坏了……呜啊……”可明明主动的人是他，Thor甚至没有挺腰呢，Loki像失而复得的孩子一样拼命索取，穴口的皱褶已经被撑平，他又使劲操了自己几下，缩着腰身敏感地打着颤，低低地叫了几声，精液便尽数喷洒出来，后穴反射性痉挛着，Thor的东西撑得他太满了，Loki有点想起身让它退出一些。

却没想到Thor在这时发力，把Loki往下拉，刚高潮过的男人根本无法抵抗雷神的力道，颤巍巍地倒在床铺上，被Thor拉起一只腿，阴茎挤得越发深入。

“这个时候不行……啊嗯，Thor，你……你温柔点！”Loki最受不了高潮后的顶弄，后穴紧紧地吸着Thor的阴茎，敏感带传来的麻意让他感到害怕，前端不受控地传来失禁的感觉，Loki反抗式地往前挪，却被Thor插得更牢，他努力抵御这一波快感，“先别这么用力啊！”

Thor握住Loki的阴茎，搓了搓顶端肉红色的龟头，咬住他的肩膀：“你什么样子我都看过了，害羞什么？”

Loki咬牙切齿，阴茎可怜地滴出一点浊液，他害怕极了，好在Thor给面子地缓下速度来，Loki喘了几口气，度过高潮后最敏感的阶段，Thor意识到他适应了才重新挺动起来，一下下撞到最深，Loki被他干得失神，股间一片潮湿。

“下次可没这么好说话了。”Thor舔过Loki的后颈，逗弄着他的顶端，后又慢慢移动到上方捏住敏感的乳头，Loki的胸前极为敏感，只是轻轻一碰，便觉得后穴吸咬的力度更甚，他改为轻撞，将Loki的腿放下，紧致的穴肉裹得他一阵喘息，“你真是辣透了。”

“唔，轻点啊……”Loki露出被操得失神的表情，龟头退出，压迫着穴口的肠肉，Loki喘息着说，“我想看你的脸。”

Thor笑了笑说：“真拿你没办法。”

然后他将Loki转过身来，邪神双腿大张，露出艳红的小穴，那儿被Thor操熟了，和他们初夜时的颜色不同，Thor就这样挺着勃起的性器打量起来，Loki被他灼热的目光看得羞耻，连忙伸手去捂住Thor的眼睛。

“长相变了，这里居然没变啊。”Thor坏笑起来，伸出拇指去按揉肉红色的穴口，Loki发出难耐的一声，Thor的拇指沾上浊液，他收回手来，把浊液涂到Loki的乳尖上，拧着那颗红肿的肉粒，随后阴茎再次插了进去。

“啊——”粗长的性器一插到底，Loki觉得Thor的尺寸真的可怕，他捂着小腹，仿佛能摸到Thor的形状，Thor低头看着他，蔚蓝的眼睛里满是爱意，Loki伸手想去抱住Thor，却见男人勾起一抹笑容。

“唔！”随即Thor的手指闪烁过火花，Loki低低叫了一声，乳头被电了一把，上面的颗粒敏感地颤粟着，Loki摇摇头想要求饶，却觉得穴里也被电的酥麻，正巧是他的敏感点，“不要了，哥哥——唔……啊，你……”

“你离开我三次。”Thor言简意赅地说，同时下身仍在撞击软烂的穴肉，Loki不由得哭了起来，泪水在他的脸颊上淌过，Thor知道他是爽哭的，也没放轻力度，“你这个骗子。”

“嗯……可是你爱我。”Loki直起身吻住Thor的嘴唇，轻轻舔着Thor右眼上的疤痕，湿漉漉的舌苔卷过那道伤疤，Loki勾起嘴角道，“……哥哥太爱我了，怎么办？”

接着他迎来Thor新一轮的冲撞，在雷神给予的热度与温暖中，Loki耗尽自己的力气，而Thor的力量把他一次次填满，他们连接着对方，吐出一句句新的爱语。

“我也爱你，哥哥。”Loki喘着粗气，抱住Thor强壮而温暖的身躯，四片嘴唇相贴，Loki只觉得他又一次选对了，Thor从来不会令他失望。

 

事后他俩躺在床上，Loki懒得清理体内浓稠的精液，趴在Thor身上，舔过哥哥皮肤上的汗珠，Thor抬起头又重复了一遍那个问题。

Loki怔了怔，懒洋洋地回答：“因为我对自己没信心。”

他害怕邪神的出现会一再引起纷争，害怕自己再度变坏，于是留下懵懂的小Loki，不愿意想起那些悲伤的过往。但Thor的呼唤让Loki回到了这里，他早就答应过的，不管哥哥去哪里，他都会陪伴Thor，不应该因为心底的恐惧把一切留给Thor独自承受。

“我对你有信心。”Thor圈住Loki的腰身，“直到瓦尔哈拉，我们的灵魂都不会分开，我会看着你，不再让你离开这条路。你为我做了很多，不论是在诸神黄昏，还是无限战争的时候……”

良久他们都没有说话，Loki把脸埋进Thor的肩窝，闷闷地笑了起来，紧紧地抱住他光明的哥哥。

“你真是九界第一傻瓜。”Loki在Thor的肩头落下一个轻柔的亲吻。

“而你是最坏的弟弟。”Thor笑着回应，掐了Loki的臀尖一把，“现在，你回家了。”

 

**从此以后，他会陪他一起度过漫长岁月，永不分离。**

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋

Loki回归的事不到第二天就惊动了复仇者基地，还没成年的Peter说：“Stark先生说，小Odinson先生叫得太大声了……”

复仇者联盟的内部赌局再次开盘，以钢铁侠为首的新潮派认为“Thor一定上了未成年”，而以美国队长为首的保守派坚定地认为“Thor绝对不会这么做”。于是当青年Loki走出Thor的卧室，看到下巴都要掉下来的Tony时，他恶劣地笑了笑。

“抱歉Tony，这次是我赢了。”Steve难得夸张地笑，因为Tony的表情实在太有趣了。

“他这是作弊！”钢铁侠冲后面出来的雷神大喊道，“你是不是上了小Loki再让大Loki出来假装你是个正人君子？”他几乎不忍直视Thor和Loki脖子上的青紫了，神仙打架，真的可怕。

“Tony，注意语言，我们这里真的有未成年。”Steve依旧头疼地纠正Tony，看了一眼被Steven捂住耳朵的Peter。

鸡飞狗跳的复仇者生活仍在继续。


End file.
